And This Is All Over A Pen!
by cherryblossomstar
Summary: Repost! It's Midterms week for Kagome and her friends. Miroku brings her into an empty English room... ONE SHOT LIMEY


The sound of an alarm clock rang throughout the bedroom of a shrine in Tokyo.

Kagome rolled over and moaned. She reached over, hitting the air as she searched for the snooze button.

"Kagome Higurashi! Get up right now!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled up the stairs.

The young woman in question slowly opened her eyes, bringing her world into focus. Then she realized what day it was.

"Oh shit! I can't be late for my midterms!" Kagome jumped out of her bed and raced around her room, attempting to find her uniform. She finally pulled the green and white outfit from underneath a pile of papers.

Kagome tried to dress herself as she was studying for her first midterm, Math. If people looked through her window at that moment, they would have laughed at the image they saw. The usually composed girl was hopping up and down, trying to get into her skirt with one hand, and holding a textbook in another.

At last, Kagome finished dressing, and ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She splashed her face with cold water, and grabbed her backpack. She raced down the stairs in her socks, but slipped, sliding down the rest of the steps. Unfortunately, there were many steps, and as she stood up, she rubbed her ass, which would soon be badly bruised.

She quickly recovered and ran into the kitchen to greet her mother. She gave the older woman a kiss on the cheek while she grabbed a donut from the table.

"Thanks, Mom! I really have to leave though. I'm gonna be late!" Kagome threw over her shoulder as she ran out the door.

:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Kagome ran into the gym, where her Math midterm was being given. She sighed in relief when she noticed that people were still waiting to be seated. She dropped her bag into the pile already formed, and waited for her turn.

Not long after, she was guided to a seat.

"Here is your seat. Do not talk, pass notes, use sign language or codes, or cheat in any way."

She nodded and glanced around. Kagome noticed a few people she knew, and smiled, settling in to take her test.

Two rows behind her, a well built young man watched Kagome give him a smile and sit. He grinned slyly, and leaned back, thinking of what was to come.

:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Kagome sighed in relief when she finally finished her midterm. She stretched, leaning backward, and nearly flipped backward, making the chair come down with a crash. She winced when she fell on her bruised ass, and then grinned sheepishly when the whole gym turned their head to look at her.

The man behind her stared at her, bewildered. He knew Kagome a bit, but he didn't think she was this clumsy. He shrugged the thought off, and continued to complete his half-done midterm.

Kagome was bored, waiting for the dismissal from the proctors. She flipped over her paper, signed the honor code, and then relaxed. She didn't worry about the rest of that day, because she finished her midterms for the day. She dozed off while patiently waiting.

:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Kagome slowly woke up, blinking in surprise when she noticed that there was no one left, except for her and a guy she barely knew. She looked down at her desk, noticing her test was absent. She figured the proctor noticed she was sleeping and didn't want to wake her.

"Miru? No… I can't quite remember," Kagome muttered to herself, trying to figure out the name of the man that remained. She looked up as the unknown man approached her.

"Hi, I'm Miroku. I think we met before, but I can't quite remember your name," the man said. Truth be told, he remembered a lot about her, starting with her rather large breasts, but he wasn't going to say that.

"I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you again," Kagome replied, giggling. It was too bad she didn't meet him earlier. They definitely would have been friends.

The pair walked out of the gym, bookbags on their back, still chatting.

As they approached their English room, Miroku considered it was time to set his plan in motion.

"Kagome, do you want to study with me? I have my English midterm tomorrow, and I study a lot better when someone else is quizzing me," Miroku asked.

Kagome nodded, and he steered her into the English classroom, pushing the door closed with his fist. However, neither were interested in studying. Kagome only agreed because she had nothing else to do, and she guessed that it would be better for her to study for her English midterm. Miroku, of course, wanted nothing of the sort.

The man took out his books, and in opening his English workbook, a pen fell out. The movement caught Kagome's eye.

"Ooh, shiny!" The girl exclaimed, as she grabbed the glittering object.

"Hey, give that back!" Miroku grinned, grabbing her arm.

Kagome fell back, Miroku casting his shadow onto her body as he straddled her thighs. Kagome laughed as she slid out of his grasp and rolled, not realizing that her red scarf had untied with all her movement. Miroku chased after her, and kept her close to him, tickling her all the while.

Miroku groaned as he quickly glanced down Kagome's shirt. He was becoming hard by her actions, although she hadn't realized it yet. Or so he thought. He continued his attack, watching her writhe in her laughter. Her face flushed pink and her eyes started to tear as she gasped for breath. He grabbed for the pen again.

Kagome wasn't as stupid as she let on. People knew she was good academically, but thought she was naïve in every other aspect of life. The only people that knew she wasn't ignorant were her best friends. She knew that she was turning on Miroku, but she didn't really feel worried. She knew him a bit before, and her best friend, Sango, knew him well, as she was a victim of his gropes. Her secret boyfriend, Inuyasha, was best friends with Miroku, and told her that as long as he watched where his hands went, he was an awesome guy. Sesshoumaru, Sango's boyfriend, would sometimes say the same. However, the possessive, aggressive man was growing tired of the advances made toward _his _girlfriend at times, and because of that, changed his opinion constantly.

Kagome continued to buck against Miroku, feeling his manhood against her heat. As much as she hated to admit it, she was getting turned on as well. She pushed him off her, and turned around. However, it wasn't that easy to get rid of a determined male, especially Miroku. Muscular arms encircled Kagome's body, and slipped down her shirt, which she just realized was unbuttoned. He pulled her against him, one hand on her breast, and another on her fist, which was _still_ holding his pen.

"Mi…ro…ku?" Kagome gasped, as her back arched into his hand. Her free hand came up to grasp his arm lightly. She felt the heat of his erection on her lower back. Kagome turned her head to look at him.

When Miroku saw that Kagome was starting to turn her head, he dipped his own and locked lips with her. He felt her mouth open with her gasp, and used this opportunity to deepen the kiss. His tongue slipped past her lips, brushing against her tongue. His hand let go of her arm, and moved between her legs.

Kagome was shocked at this turn of events. She pulled away as she turned around, his hands moving to her waist, and straddled his ever-growing erection. She went in for another kiss, and her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, giving her something to hold on to as she rocked into him. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, as her thoughts drifted to her boyfriend, but…

_Oh, what the fuck. Inuyasha's not giving me any, so why not have some fun? It's not like I'm going out with Miroku or anything…_

One of Miroku's hands shifted from Kagome's hips to the front of her shirt. As his hand moved upward, he pushed her bra off her breasts, letting his hands feel her skin. Kagome moaned into his mouth and pushed down with her hips, causing Miroku to gasp at the unexpected sensations that now coursed through his body. He gently lifted Kagome off his lap and onto her back, settling between the legs of the raven-haired girl.

"Give me back my pen," Miroku whispered, his eyes glinting with an emotion unknown to Kagome. When the girl whispered negatively, he dipped his head closer to her face.

"Give me it or…" The monk trailed off, his attention captured by the girl's movements against a certain part of his body. Kagome grinned, noticing the glazed look in his eyes, and raised her lips to meet his, while the young man was preoccupied. Miroku groaned, his senses filling with the sweet taste of strawberries he came to associate with Kagome.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, which were sparkling in mischief. She shoved Miroku off her body, flipping him onto his back. Straddling his waist, she managed to get a hold of his wrists with one of her hands, stilling his movements. With her other hand, she slid up his shirt, running her fingers over his muscles and feeling them move underneath her velvety fingers.

The door suddenly slammed open.

Sango, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru stood in the doorway. The couple jumped apart, looking flushed and disheveled. Kagome quickly turned her back to the door, trying to fix her clothes. Miroku lowered his head, fighting down the blush on his cheeks and the bulge in his pants. There was an awkward silence, and then all hell broke loose.

"Kag, you were supposed to meet me in Commons! I was wondering where you were!" Sango shouted, relieved that her friend was not, in fact, lost in school.

"Kagome, I was looking for you! Do you want to go on a date with me on Saturday?" The dense man queried, forgetting their previously well kept secret in his anticipation of spending time with _his_ girl.

"At least now you'll keep away from Sango, monk." Sesshomaru was the only one who took in the current situation, and was glad that Miroku found a new obsession that did not involve his Sango.

Kagome and Miroku slowly picked themselves off the floor, keeping their eyes off of each other.

"Gomenasai, Sango. I totally forgot that I was supposed to find you! I was studying with Miroku for the English midterm," Kagome said, motioning towards the opened English books. She thanked Kami that Miroku opened his books before they did anything. At least it didn't look as suspicious. She paused for a split second, realizing what Inuyasha said.

"Ne, Inu… could you repeat what you said?" Kagome said, fixing an I'd-better-be-hearing-things glare on her formerly secret boyfriend. But the man didn't realize he was in deep shit. The other people in attendance winced in sympathy, but watched wide-eyed as the secret unfolded before their eyes.

"I asked you if you wanted to go on a date with me on Saturday. You don't have any plans, do you?" Inuyasha repeated naïvely, still managing to forget that their relationship was supposed to be kept on the down-low. He pulled out his infamous puppy-dog eyes, figuring that Kagome wouldn't be able to resist.

"Aww, don't you think that's so cute?" Sango whispered to Sesshoumaru. Miroku edged over to the pair, trying to eavesdrop on their conversation over the loud shouting happening behind them.

"Not at all," the ice prince stated regally, his nose delicately pointing into the air, "There is nothing 'cute' about being an idiot, and there's nothing dignified in being 'cute'." Sango's shoulders stiffened at that, and coldly turned back to the scene taking place.

Sesshoumaru was slightly worried at Sango's reaction to his statement, but shook it off as idiocy.

"It's the truth. If you can't deal with that, then I don't know if we'll stay together very long." The cold man tried to remain on top of the situation, but only managed to stick his foot further into his mouth.

Sango angrily turned back to Sesshoumaru.

"Well then, asshole. If you can't deal with people having different opinions than you, I don't think we can last any longer. See ya." Sango stomped out the door, not glancing back to see her ex-boyfriend's expression. Miroku cautiously glanced into the ice prince's eyes, gasping inwardly at the amount of emotions they showed. Shocked at that, he turned to Kagome to see if she was watching, and noticed that the other pair finished arguing and were facing opposite directions, arms crossed irritably.


End file.
